superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fox And the Hound Credits
Opening Logos * Walt Disney Productions Opening Credits * Walt Disney Productions Presents * A Hanna-Barbera And Ha! Tv Comedy Network Production * "The Fox and The Hound" * Based on the book by: Daniel P. Mannix * Produced In Association With Silver Screen Partners I And MTM Enterprises, Inc. * Co Director: Maurice Noble * Associate Producer: Rick Heinricks * Co-Producers: Wolfgang Reitherman, Art Stevens * Production Supervisor: Tom Leetch * Casting: Mark Selway * Color Styling: Jim Coleman * Production Designed by: Gene Callahan, Brain McEtte * Art Directors: John B. Mansbridge, Don Griffith * Supervising Editor: Ernest Milano, A.C.E. * Creative Assistant to the Producer: Melvin Shaw * Music Score Composed and Conducted by: Michael Convertino and David Newman * Additional Dialogue by: Rosemary Anne Sisson and Roy Edward Disney * Prologue Narrated by: John Huston * Executive Producer: Ron Miller, Phil Feldman, William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Screenplay by: John Musker And Ron Clements * Produced by: Burny Mattinson, John Musker, Ron Clements * Directed by Art Stevens, Ted Berman, Richard Rich Ending Titles * Story: Larry Clemmons, Ted Berman, David Michener, Peter Young, Burny Mattinson, Steve Hulett, Earl Kress, Vance Gerry, Robert Rodriguez, David Jonas, Al Wilson, Roy Morita, Richard Rich, Art Stevens, Joe Hale, Mark Zaslove * Storyboard: Wilbert Plijnaar * Supervising Animators: Randy Cartwright, Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Matt O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Rebecca Rees, Cliff Nordberg, Ron Clements, Frank Thomas, Ollie Johnston * Animation Supervisors: Virgil Ross, Don Patterson, Laverne Harding, Dave Bennett, Ennis McNulty * Animation Consultant: Eric Larson * Character Animation: Ed Gombert, John Musker, Dale Oliver, Bob Clampett, Jerry Rees, Ron Husband, Dick N. Lucas, David Block, Jeffrey J. Varab, Chris Buck, Chuck Harvey, Hendel S. Butoy, Phil Nibbelink, Darrell Van Citters, Michael Cedeno, Phillip Young, Tim Burton, Don Lusk, Brad Bird, Nancy Beiman, Henry Selick, Bob Carlson, John Pomeroy, Al Coe, Tom Ray, Volus Jones, Linda Miller, Bill Justice, John Lasseter, Lester Kline, Bill Kroyer, Chris Wedge, Ken O'Brien, Ed Love, Heidi Guedel, Gary Goldman, Dan Haskett, Irv Anderson, Mike Gabriel, Andy Gaskill, Lorna Cook * Layout Supervisor: Tim Nordquist * Layout: Sandy Dvore, Dan Hansen, Glenn V. Vilppu, Saul Bass, Sylvia Roemer, Guy Vasilovich, Michael Peraza, Jr., Joe Hale, Xavier Atencio, William Frake, III, Ed Wexler * Background: Tia W. Kratter, Donald A. Towns, Alan Maley, Kathleen Swain, Brian Sebern, John Emerson, Lisa Keene, Andrew Phillipson, Phil Phillipson, John Jensen * Effects Animators: Don Paul, Barry Cook, Mark Dindal, Ted Kierscey, Jeff Howard, Kelvin Yasuda, Patricia Peraza, Bruce Woodside, Scott Santoro, Kimberly Knowlton, Glenn Chaika, Allen Gonzales, Jack Boyd, Dorse A. Lanpher * Coordinating Animators: Walt Stanchfield, Leroy Cross, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams * Character Design: Andreas Deja, Mike Ploog, Phil Nibbelink, Al Wilson, David Jonas, Milt Kahl * Key Clean-Up Artists: Retta Davidson, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Fujiko Miller, Chuck Williams, Isis Thomson, M. Flores Nichols, Lureline Weatherly, Martin Korth, Wesley Chun * Pixar CGI Animators: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Age * Troublemaker CGI Animators: Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan * Production Managers: Edward Hansen, Don A. Duckwall * Assistant Directors: Don Hahn, Mark A. Hester, Terry L. Noss * With the voice talents of: ** Mickey Rooney as Tod ** Kurt Russell as Copper ** Pearl Bailey as Big Mama ** Jack Albertson - Amos Slade ** Sandy Duncan - Vixey ** Jeanette Nolan - Widow Tweed ** Pat Buttram - Chief ** John Fiedler - Porcupine ** John McIntire - Badger ** Dick Bakalyan - Dinky ** Paul Winchell - Boomer ** Keith Mitchell - Young Tod ** Corey Peldman - Young Copper ** James MacDonald - Bear (Growling) ** Clarence Nash - Bear (Snarling) ** Mel Blanc - Caterpillar ** and "Squeeks" the Caterpillar * Special Photographic Effects: Bill Kilduff, Ron Osenbaugh, Philip Meador * Key Assistants: Tom Ferriter, Sylvia Mattinson, Debra Armstrong, Michael Cedeno, Denise Ford, Gail Frank, June M. Fujimoto, Terry Hamada, Ray Harris, Gilda Palinginis, Maria Rosetti, Toby Shelton, Kaaren Spooner, Rusty Stoll, Peggy Tonkonogy, Kirk Wise, Ellen Woodbury * Assistant Layout: Edward L. Ghertner, Larry Leker, Rasoul Azadani, Mark G. Kalesniko, Dan McHugh, Elyse Pastel, Jennifer Yuan * Background Painting: Daniela Bielecka, Brian Sebern, Kathleen Swain * Effects Assistant Animators: Patricia Peraza, Rolando B. Mercado, Steve Starr, John Tucker, Dan Chaika, Mabel Gesner, Allen Blyth, Mark Barrows, Allen Stovall, Jeff Dutton, Kevin Turcotte, Margaret Craig-Chang, Hae Sook Hwang, Lee Crowe, Rob Bekuhrs, James R. Tooley * Assistant Animators: Debra Armstrong, Kelly Asbury, Ben Burgess, Reed Cardwell, Retta Davidson, Leslie Gorin, Ray Harris, Jay Jackson, Skip Jones, Susan Kroyer, Fujiko Miller, David Molina, Dave Pacheco, Vera Pacheco, Ruben Procopio, Harry Sabin, Rusty Stoll, Tad Stones, Cyndee Whitney, Larry White, Kevin Wurzer * Breakdown and Inbetween Artists: Scott Anderson, Judith Barnes, Edward B. Goral, Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding, Michael Horowitz, Marcia Y. Kimura, Mona Koth, Christine Liffers, Stephen L. Lubin, David P. Martin, Brian McKim, Edward Murrieta, Terry Naughton, Lori M. Noda, Dan Tanaka, Alex Topete, Cathy Zar, Tommy Ardolino, Will Finn, Mark Henn, Sandra Borgmeyer * Animation Camera Supervisor: Peter Anderson * Animation Camera: Rob Maine, Brian LeGrady, Ed Austin, Jim Pickel * Xerography: John Eddings, Glenn Higa, Janet Rea, Bill Brazner, Robyn Roberts * Xerox Checking: Kristine Brown, Daryl Castensen * Xerox and Paint: Diana Dixon * Final Checking: Wilma Baker * Painting Supervisor: Alberto M. Rodriguez * Inker: Kristine Brown * Painting: Madlyn O'Neill, Robin Police, Dave Smith, Phyllis Barnhart, Brigitte Strother, Ginni Mack, Eadie Hofmann, Carmen Sanderson, Robyn Roberts * Ink and Paint: Gina Wootten, Carmen Sanderson * Cel Painting Supervisor: Ralph Bakshi * Cel Painting: Gretchen L. Albrecht, Janet Bruce, Daryl Castensen, Sarah Jane-King, Carmen Oliver, Olga Tarin-Craig, Michelle Urbano * Ink and Paint Manager: Becky Fallberg * Scene Planning: Dave Thomson * Computer Generated Graphics: Tad A. Gielow, Tina Price, Andrew Schmidt, Scott F. Johnston, Mary Jane Turner, Linda Bel, Thomas Cardone, Gregory Griffith * Sound: Herb Taylor * Sound Supervisor: Robert Hathaway * Editors: James Melton, Jim Koford * Assistant Editors: Scot Scalise, Sandra Kaufman * Sound Editors: Wayne Allwine, Nick Alphin, George Fredrick, David M. Horton, Roger Sword * Dialogue Editor: Tammy Fearing * Sound: Allen Hurd * ADR Editors: Alan L. Nineberg, Al Maguire * Foley Artists: Vince Nicastro, John Roesch, Joan Rowe * Foley Recordist: Carolyn Tapp * Re-Recording Mixers: Richard Portman, Nick Alphin, Frank C. Regula * Music Supervision: Buddy Baker, Jay Lawton * Orchestrations: Michael Convertino, David Newman, Walter Sheets, Harvey Cohen, Buddy Baker, Patrick Russ * Additional Music by: Shirley Walker * Music Editors: Evelyn Kennedy, Jack Wadsworth * Music Contractor: Sandy DeCrescent * Music Preparation: Steven L. Smith * Music Engineer: Greg Fulginiti * Music Recordists: John Richards, John Rodd * Music Consultant: Robin Garb * Scoring Mixer: Shawn Murphy * Musicians: Michael Boddicker: Synthesizer, Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, George Doering: Instrumental, Tommy Morgan: Harmonica, Ethmer Roten: Flute, Steve Schaeffer: Percussion, James Thatcher: French Horn * Poster Artists: John Alvin, Drew Struzan * Color Timers: Jim Passon, Phil Hetos * Negative Cutting: Donah Bassett * Executive in Charge of Casting for Walt Disney Pictures: Christian Kaplan * Casting Associates: Mike Fenton, Mary Hidalgo * ADR Voice Casting: Louis Elman, Barbara Harris * Re-Recorded at: Todd-AO/Glen Glenn Sound * Songs: ** "Best of Friends" · Music: Richard O. Johnston - Lyrics: Stan Fidel ** "Lack of Education", "A Huntin' Man", "Appreciate the Lady" · Music and Lyrics: Jim Stafford ** "Goodbye May Seem Forever" · Music: Richard Rich - Lyrics: Jeffrey Patch * Special Thanks: Dave Smith, Clark Hunter, Ed Nunnery, Marcia Jacobs, Chris Buck * RCA Photophone Sound Recording * Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theaters * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Approved No. 26149 Motion Picture Association of America * Prints by DeLuxe® * © Copyright MCMLXXXI Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved * THE END · Walt Disney Productions Closing Logos * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. * Walt Disney Productions Category:End Credits Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Rated G Category:Movie credits Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Silver Screen Partners I Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Ha! Tv Comedy Network Category:MTM Enterprises, Inc.